prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Treegan
Treegan is the real life pairing of Troian Bellisario and Keegan Allen (also called Troigan or Trogan). How 'Spoby' came to be Did you know that the Spencer and Toby's romance that blossomed during Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars was inspired by true life events? Well, we think it’s amazing and it explains why Troian and Keegan have such believable on-screen chemistry. Keegan Allen told Clevver TV that he really enjoys working with Troian Bellisario because she’s very professional and is one of his favorite people to talk to on set. He mentions that they established a friendly connection right from the get-go. Funnily, the writers saw the two of them hanging out on set and thought it would be a great idea to bring Spencer and Toby together on the show. All we can say is, thank you PLL writers, for taking notice of their real-life friendship, because Spoby is one of Rosewood’s best duos! We love them as a couple! We love you Spoby! Toby's Big BetrAyal While Toby's big reveal broke Spoby, Keegan and Troian approved of the change before the script was even written! "That was very fun for me to play, especially with Keegan, because he was like 'Oh man I hate having love scenes with you and I'm evil.' And I'm like, 'well it's coming right back at you, just you wait!'" Bellisario dished. They later smiled as she promised it was all fair in love and war since Keegs let her slap him for real a couple of times. Troian also stated that she was really missing the make out scenes with Keegan and so was he as he sometimes called or texted her at midnight saying: 'I miss you' Social networks, interviews and others * Keegan said that Troian was talented and when she thanked him for always being there for her he replied 'to infinity and beyond Troian!' *He tweeted a picture of her and said 'Thy name is Troian' meaning that he thought she looked beautiful. *They sometimes post keek videos together. Out of the cast he has the most videos with her. *He tweeted happy Spobyversary. *According to Troian, Keegan called her at 1AM on her birthday and left a message singing Happy Birthday. *In a Ustream, Keegan said that he loved Troian. *In the 'one minute hotseat' he was asked 'Emily or Spencer' and he replied Spencer very quickly and seemed distracted for a couple of seconds after the question, hinting that he might have been thinking about Troian. *'Keeganing' started when Keegan was carrying around Troian and someone took a picture of it. *Keegan said that they are very close friends and they don't take their scenes too seriously so its fun shooting the love scenes as they always joke around. This can be seen in countless bloopers from the show. *Keegan and Troian sometimes tweet about fan-made videos of Treegan or Spoby meaning that they enjoy watching them. *Troian said that Keegan is the most musically talented in the cast. *Troian stated that they connect in so many different levels and Keegan said in another interview that they connect really well and that she's great to work with. *They were both very excited when they started having scenes together. *They did a photoshoot that aired on Valentine's Day and when asked about it they both giggled nervously and said 'That's crazy'. *They both said that they were one of each other's favorite people to hang out with on set. *Both have pictures of them holding up a #TeamSpoby sign. *Keegan posted a keek of him and Troian with Spoby bears. *When asked who laughs the most on set Keegan replied, "Me, because of Troian. I'm talking tears." *Keegan tweeted: "Spencer and Toby? Ship shippity ship ship ship" *One of the bloopers on the Season 3 DVD was their 3x24 motel reunion where she was kissing down his chest and they both burst out laughing. As a joke she laughed, "I'm so glad you stopped me 'cause I was gonna go all the way!" *Troian got 1 million followers on Keegan's birthday (Treegan connection ;)) *Keegan posted a keek of him and Janel talking about a Spoby/Treegan baby and Troian tweeted back, "Spencer's eggs are yours!" *He posted a picture of Troian that said that she makes his film worth developing and she replied that it was rare that she felt so beautiful. *He commented on one of her pictures, "You always look good babe!" *Keegan said that Troian is the smartest on set. *At the Paley Centre in an interview Keegan was talking about him and Troian kissing and said, "Trust me there is no one I'd rather kiss." whilst resting his hand on Troian's shoulder. She also said that they kiss a lot and he said that sometimes they kiss for over 5 hours. *On Keegan's birthday, he posted a keek of him and Troian playing frisbee and said, "Best birthday ever!". He then posted a keek of Troian singing to him and said that it was his best birthday present. *Troian was the first one of the cast that said happy birthday to keegan, and the only one that posted a picture. *At the TCAs 2013 as they went to accept their award, Keegan was about to go up to the stage with Janel, but he saw Troian behind her and waited for her. Going up to the stage Keegan had his arm around her and they were laughing. * Troian said that kissing Keegan was like talking and that it's like being in a longterm relationship with him. * In a PLL Moving Forward interview, Keegan stated, "I really liked it when- this is going to sound insane. But I really liked it when I was like making out with Troian." * Troian replied to Keegan by saying, "Keegan that is really inappropriate!" But then, while laughing says, "It's true though. We just kiss all the time." * At Revelations Germany, Treegan said that Troian was very sick during their first kiss outside the hotel, and got Keegan sick soon after. However, he had too much of a heart to tell him. * At Revelations Germany, Keegan mentioned that he was flipping through channels on the TV and saw Troian's first movie when she was very young. He mentions that baby-Troian was so cute. *In a keek video, Keegan and Troian are trying to find out what animals they look like with an app. It doesn't show much, because after Troian shows him her phone, they burst out laughing. *While Ashley Benson videorecords this, Keegan and Troian hug each other very tightly for a very long time. They are both crying and sobbing because it is Keegan's last day on set. In the background, Ashley says, "This is so cute, I'm gonna puke!" Photos 9bd73cdaafaab9cfb8eee4fe64b6c6a6-ConvertImage.jpg Spoby look.jpg 3c723e3daf28be6c2e6ba928a456d96f.jpg E78a37e0f24078ecc70cef1659f3eb2d.jpg Tumblr m13q2cWW8S1r26xavo1 500.png IMG 20150628 222839.jpg IMG 20150726 234559.jpg Keegan-allen-and-troian-bellisario-cuddling.jpg Keegan-allen-and-troian-bellisario-hugging-2012.jpg Keegan-allen-troian-bellisario-flirting.jpg Keegan-allen-troian-bellisario-troix-mag-2012.jpg Keegan-and-troian-pll-stars-troix-magazine-380-240x200.jpg Keegan-and-troian-pll-stars-troix-magazine.jpg Keegan and Troian.jpg Keeganing.jpg Latumblr mef0qrPaCY1r1a8oko1 500.jpg Sobs Uncontrollably..jpg Spencer-and-toby-troix-magazine.jpg Tree.jpg Treegan.jpg Troian-bellisario-and-keegan-allen-february-photo-shoot.jpg Troian-bellisario-and-keegan-allen-hugging.jpg Troian-bellisario-asleep-photo.jpg Troian-bellisario-boots-style.jpg Troian-bellisario-makeup-2012.jpg Troian-bellisario-shorts-vest-keegan-allen.jpg Troian-bellisario-with-keegan-allen-on-photo-shoot.jpg Troian-belllisario-keegan-allen.jpg Troian-keegan-pll-photo.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-005.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-006.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-007.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-008.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-009.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-015.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-017.jpg Troian-keegan-troixmag-018.jpg Troian-swinging-bellisario-keegan-allen.jpg keegan-troian-keegan-and-troian-29125855-905-1150.jpg Tumblr nuc9huzk4L1s9p84vo2 500.png Teegan hat.jpg Troian-bellisario-keegan-allen-piggy-back-ride.jpg Treegan2.jpg Treegan2.5.jpg Navigational Category:Real Life Pairings Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendship Pairings